Donde menos te lo esperas
by GirlBlueSky
Summary: A veces las peores situaciones te traen mejores, no solo por los aconteciemientos ligados, si no por las personas que vienen con ellas. Ed&Be TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una lastima, asi que no puedo gozar con los derechos de Edward, si no quien sabe lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos con el.

"Donde menos te lo esperas"

A veces las malas experiencias te llevan a unas mejores, no solo por las situaciones ligadas, si no por las personas que llegan junto con ellas. Personas que te cambian la vida desde el momento en que hacen su llegada.

_11:50 pm la muerte de un ser querido un 1 de enero del 2010._

Alice Masen, mi mejor amiga había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, ella era mi mejor amiga, mas que mi amiga era parte de mi pequeña familia, su familia me había acogido muy bien desde el principio , solo conocía a sus padres , ella mencionaba mucho a su hermano pero jamás lo conocí, hasta ese día.

_Estabamos sentados en la sala de espera, con los nervios de punta, el muy amigo de la familia Masen_ _atendía el caso de Alice, desde que llegamos al hospital no salian de la sala de cirugía, un nudo en mi pecho me calcomia por dentro, era uno de esos presentimiento de que nada saldría bien , que simplemente acabara en desastre total._

_Yo estaba junto a la señora Elizabeth , tomandola de la mano, dándole mi apoyo mientras el señor masen llegara, había un chico castaño con los ojos verdosos llenos de agonía y unos labios carnosos formando una pequeña turbulencia cuando suspiraba tristemente._

-¿Quién será?-pensé para mis adentros-¿Su hermano tal vez?

_Unos pasos cautelosos se escucharon por la habitación, miramos hacia la puerta, el señor Masen había llegado._

-Querido-la señora Elizabeth solto mi mano y corrió a los brazos de su esposo- mi Alice, Mi pequeña.

-Lo se, tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien-el señor Masen me miro agradecido y yo solo pude negar con la cabeza- ven vamos a sentarnos- camino con su esposa enganchada a su camisa.

_El tiempo pasaba lentamente, Charly, mi padre, me mandaba mensajes para saber de la situación de mi amiga, pero yo no podía decir mas que "seguimos esperando a los doctores"._

_Después de otros minutos de espera, que parecía horas, el doctor Cullen apareció con la cara cansada y sudando._

-Buenas noches…..-se quedo un rato callado, malas noticias-hice todo lo que pude- la señora Elizabeth grito desesperada mientras el señor Masen la sostenía- perdió mucha sangre , varias heridas internas, lo lamento.

_Algo me había golpeado fuertemente, o tan solo fue la noticia de que mi mejor amiga había muerto, cai en el sillón, petrificada mirando al infinito, una péqueña lagrima recorrió mi mejilla._

_Su hermano , Edward , no se movia de su poscision parecía roca adherida a la pared._

_Pasaron varios minutos para que la señora Elizabeth se calmara fue ahí cuando me dispuse a marcharme de allí._

-Me tengo que ir, lo lamento tanto, yo quería mucho a Alice- Elizabeth me abrazo.

-Gracias Bella, lo se, muchas gracias-me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Pasaran por ti, Bella?- me tomo del hombro el señor Masen.

-No, charly esta trabajando, me ire caminando.

-Yo te llevo- Edward hablo por primera vez en toda la noche.

-No, no – negué-asi esta bien , me ire caminando.

-No , Bella, deja que Edward te lleve, ya es tarde .

-Esta bien- tenia razón ya era muy tarde.

_Caminamos por los pasillos del hospital, ninguno articulaba una palabra, llegamos al estacionamiento y subimos a un volvo plateando, le di indicaciones de de donde vivía y llegamos en menos de 30 min._

_Cuando llegamos el reposo su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento , justamente cuando me iba a despedir y dar las gracias, comenzó a llorar._

_No sabia que hacer, aquel chico estaba echo un mar de lagrimas, era de esperarse era su hermana la que había muerto, mi ojos se comenzaron a humedecer una vez mas y las lagrimas salieron de la nada de mis ojos._

_Tome su mano para que sintiera que de alguna manera lo apoyaba, cuando tuvimos contacto una chispa recorrió mi cuerpo y creo que el también lo sintió, porque reacciono apretando la mia y mirándome a los ojos; asi duramos bastante tiempo, hasta que unas intermitentes nso desconctaron el uno del otro._

-Creo que es mejor que entres- me dijo en voz baja

-Esta bien, gracias por traerme- solo decíamos eso, pero no nos soltábamos.

El se dio cuenta de eso y me solto.

-Buenas noches, que descanses- una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios.

-Igual tu, descansa.

_Baje del auto y mi padre me esperaba en la puerta de mi casa. Al momento de verlo me derrumbe en su pecho y comenze a llorar como nunca lo había hecho._


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una lastima, asi que no puedo gozar con los derechos de Edward, si no quien sabe lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos con el.

"Donde menos te lo esperas"

Chapter 2

¿Por qué el amor llega justamente en un mal momento?

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Edward Cullen, no fue en un buen momento, ni tampoco agradezco las muerte de mi amiga, pero ese fue el día en que conocí el amor.

_Charlie me tomo en sus brazos y me metió dentro de la casa, me lleo hasta mi habitación, me tendí en la cama pero yo no quería soltarlo, quería que me protegiera de esta debilidad que sentía. Ya que mi corazón estaba desecho._

-Bella, tienes que tranquilizarte-acaricio mi cabello- todo pasa por algo…

-Lo se, pero es muy injusto… ¿no pudo elegir a alguien mas para morir?

- Tranquila…

_Me quede dormida en sus brazos, y un rayo de sol ilumino mi palido rostro, me frote suavemente los ojos y le puse mala cara al dia… _

2 de enero del 2010.

_Me di un baño y me tumbe nuevo en mi cama, no tenia animos de nada y al recordar lo que había sucedido el dia anterior, mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y comenzaba a llorar ._

_Escuche el teléfono sonar, y también como Charlie contestaba , parecía que estaba dando condolensias, tal vez era la madre de Alice… Alice me pesaba decir su nombre…_

-Hija, la señora Masen te llama- asomo su cabeza por la puerta semi-cerrada.

-¿Hola?- conteste al instante…

-Bella, crees que puedas venir a casa a….-suspiro- ayudarme con _sus _cosas.

-Claro llego en 1 hora.

-No, no Edward pasara por ti, ¿ya sabe donde vives cierto?- pregunto.

-Si , Lo sabe, pero…- los recuerdos vinieron a mi memoria, ese chico , ese dios llorando…

-Tranquila a el no le molesta…, pasara por ti en 15 min.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de contestarle colgó al instante, me dispuse a arreglarme un poco, aunque no tuviera animos de nada… como la señora Masen había dicho, Edward estaba ahí en el porche de mi casa 15 minutos después de haber concluido la llamada.

-Hola..¿Bella?- me miro un poco dudoso…

-Si, Hola ¿Edward?- lo mire de la misma manera.

Sonrió, pero solo un poco…-Vamos, que tenemos mucho que hacer…

Lo seguí a paso torpe y el amablemente me abrió la puerta del auto y la cerro después de que entre en el.

El camino fue tranquilo, música classica lleno el ambiente, me dio un poco de tranquilidad…

Recorde cuando iba con Alice en su auto, la música que escuchaba con ella era completamente diferente.

_-Alice , baja el volumen por favor…-suplice por decima vez._

_-No, Bella. Esta música es genial- me miro sonriendo alegremente_

_-Esta bien, pero pon una que me sepa- le sonreí_

Las lagrimas aparecieron de nuevo en mis ojos, al recordar esos momentos con mi mejor amiga me hacían extrañarla mucho mas, el llanto se hizo mas fuerte como para que Edward lo escuchara y frenara en seco.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto nervioso.

Yo no podía contestarle , estaba echa un mar de lagrimas…

Lo único que pude hacer es agachar la cabeza y tapar mi cara con mis manos, el llanto no cesaba…

De pronto sentí que unas manos me atraían hacia el otro extremo del auto, mi cuerpo choco contra el del _el _ y sus brazos formaron una capa protectora a mi alrededor, una de sus manos viajaba en el contorno de mi brazo derecho mientras que la otra recorría mi cabello y sus labios se posaron en mi nuca…

-Tranquila…, todo estará bien- su voz era entrecortada.

-Lo lamento…, no era mi intención ponerme asi.

-No pasa nada, era tu mejor amiga, es normal…

Nos quedamos ahí un rato, el llanto comenzó a desaparecer solo quedaban suaves suspiros de tristeza de mi parte y suaves palabras de consuelo de parte de aquel maravilloso chico…

-¿Ya estas mas tranquila?- asentí aun en su pecho- me alegra.

Sin alejarme de su lado prendió el aunto y emprendimos de nuevo el camino a su casa.

Cuando llegamos me separe de el poco a poco, cuando nuestras miradas se toparon el me regalo una sonrisa torcida y una pequeña caricia en mi mejilla izquierda.

-No llores mas- seco la lagrima que se deslizaba- una chica linda como tu ya no debe de llorar.

-G..gracias- me agache.

Bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta , me dio su mano para que saliera y la acepte, entramos a la residencia Masen y me tope con la señora Masen, tomándose un té en el Living.

-Bella, llegaste- se paro y me abrazo- me alegra que estes aquí.

-¿Cómo se siente?- la abrace aun mas fuerte.

-Mejor, Gracias…-beso mi mejilla- Alice no me querría ver triste…

-La regañaría , típico de Alice- rei un poco con ella.

- Si es verdad, será duro no tenerla conmigo, pero se que su alegría se quedara en esta casa…

-Alice siempre estará con nosotros.

Subimos a la habitación de Alice y comenzamos a recoger sus cosas y meterlas en cajas de plástico, la señora Masen soltaba pequeñas lagrimas al igual que yo, me pidió disculpas tenia que ir por mas cajas , me quede sentada en la cama de mi amiga y tome una foto que estaba en su escritorio.

Eramos nosotras el dia que me llevo a esquiar, la abraze fuertemente y cerré los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente, dejando salir lagrimas.

-Dijimos que no llorarías- una voz masculina

Abri los ojos y Edward estaba allí , a mi lado.

-No te sentí entrar- lo mira- lamento por poder cumplir mi promesa de no llorar.

-No pasa nada-tomo la foto de mis manos- debió quererte mucho, no dejaba de mencionarte en las cartas.

-Ella era mi mejor amiga, la única amiga…-suspire.

-¿Y si yo fuera tu amigo?- me miro aun con la foto en sus manos.

**Hola mis chicas! Bueno poes vengo con otro capitulo! Haha me tarde un poco, pero el colegio me tiene vuelta loca.!! Haha Lamento no poner nota en el cap de "first love" pero estaba tan cansada que ni cuenta me di hahaha lo lamento tanto!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por la espera, de verdad que se los agradesco , me alegro mucho al ver los mails de AUTHOR ALERT, STORY ALERT, REVIEW me da tanta ilusión! USTEDES son la razón por la que yo me dedico a esto! **

**C´ya! LAS QUIEROO!**

**Love,**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una lastima, asi que no puedo gozar con los derechos de Edward, si no quien sabe lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos con el.

"Donde menos te lo esperas"

Lo mire estupefacta, me quede sin aliento al escuchar que esas palabras salian de sus labios, parpadee un par de veces.

-Y…¿Qué dices? ¿Podre ser tu amigo?- me devolvió la foto.

-No querrás ser amigo de alguien como yo- me señale- soy rara…

-¿Quién dice eso?- me frunció el ceño.

-Todos- suspire- Alice decía que yo era especial y única…

-Isabella- puso uno de sus dedos en mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo- Eres especial y única… jamás lo dudes y cuando lo hagas estaré yo para recordártelo.

Sonreí- Gracias Edward.

Nos quedamos ahí, sentados, perdidos en nuestras miradas, explorando nuestras almas…

Sus ojos eran como un mar sin fin , lleno de emociones encontradas, podría quedarme para siempre viendo esos profundos ojos verdes…

Estaba tan perdida que un carraspeo de parte de la señora Masen , me hizo saltar y caer en el piso. Parece ser que Edward también se había sorprendido porque dio un pequeño respingo , pero el no callo como yo.

-Auch…-me queje mientras canalizaba todo lo que había pasado instantes atrás.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- dijo Edward en tono preocupado, dándome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Lo lamento Bella, es que el polvo de las cajas entro a mi boca- camino hacia mi- ¿te encuentras bien?.

-Si, si… no se preocupen- me quede mirando a los dos integrantes de la familia Masen- Este… ¿quieren que los ayude a hacer otra cosa?.

-No Bella, Gracias…-sonrio la señora Masen- Edward…-lo tomo del hombro- ¿podrias llevar a Bella a casa?.

-No no no, yo puedo irme sola…- puse mis manos frente a mi haciendo movimientos de negación- ya ah hecho bastante al traerme aquí.

-Por mi no hay problema, Bella…-me miro- no seas terca, y déjame llevarte.

-Además, mira el clima querida, esta apunto de llover- mire la ventana y un trueno apareció en el cielo-¿Lo vez?, deja que Edward de lleve.

No me quedo hacer otra mas que asentir, mi torpeza bien conocida por la madre de Alice y aun no conocida del todo por su hijo, me hizo pensar e imaginarme a mi misma, en el camino a casa, lodo por todos lados. Oh si llegaría a casa siendo la mujer del lodo o el monstro de la montaña.

-Vamos…- Edward me tendió la mano, ofreciéndome el paso, a paso torpe camine junto a el.

-Hasta Luego, señora…-le di un beso y un abrazo, que ella correspondió.

-Gracias por venir, Bella- camine y su voz me hizo detenerme.-Bella, otra cosa… mañana a las 3:00pm será su funeral, avísale a tus compañeros.

Aun me dolia escuchar su nombre, mi corazón me dolio y di un suspiro de tristeza- claro, hasta entonces.

Segui mi camino, con Edward tras de mi. Llevaba mi cabeza agachada, el dolor aun seguía ahí…

Como todo un caballero, Edward volvió a abrirme la puerta de su volvo. El camino fue un poco mas tranquilo que el anterior. Iba concentrada en los arboles que pasábamos, el clima era pésimo, comenzó a llover, y todo se nublo. No me quedo mas que desviar la mirada de la ventana.

-Bella…-la voz de Edward me hizo saltar- ¿quieres que valla por ti a la escuela mañana?.

-Edward, no te tomes la molestia, yo llegare con los demás.-lo mire.

-No es molestia, además eres la única persona que conozco aquí.- me miro.

-Tengo en que moverme, gracias-volvi mi vista al frente.

-¿Te refieres a ese monumento nacional estacionado frente a tu casa?.

-Más respeto con mi camioneta-lo mire fulminante, pero de pronto mi cara tomo otra expresión – eres igual que ella…

-¿Alice?- asentí.

-Ella siempre criticaba mi camioneta, era molesto, pero sabia que lo decía con cariño. Eran nuestras peleas diarias.

_-No dejare que mi amiga llego eso a la escuela, además no te convertiras en asesina- la mire enojada._

_-¿Asesina?._

_Rio- con esa cosa mataras a alguien, te lo aseguro._

_-No es gracioso, Alice._

_-¡Ya se!- dio un brinquito- yo pasare por ti todos los días a la escuela, el camino a la escuela será mas divertido._

_-No, Alice por favor._

_-Nada, nada… Mañana a las 7:30am estare en tu porche para llevarte a la escuela._

-Esa era mi mejor amiga, y decía que la terca era yo…- dije las palabras al aire.

-Nadie le podía ganar a Alice…-rio un poco.

-Ella era asi…-suspire- Mi mejor amiga…

-Isabella- me dijo serio- no me has contestado la pregunta…

-¿Cuál?- comenze a pensar rápidamente.

-¿Puedo ser yo tu amigo?.

-Este amm… - pensé un rato- si, esta bien.

-Genial, ahora no le puedes negar a tu amigo, que pase por ti mañana a la escuela.

-¿Me queda otra alternativa?

Rio.-Creo que no.

-Entonces ….Acepto .

3 de enero del 2010.

Desganada me digne a ir a la escuela, ya que Edward pasaría por mi a la escuela, Charlie me llevo a la escuela.

Les di a todos las noticias del funeral de Alice, todos me miraban como el primer dia de escuela, de seguro por el terrible aspecto que tengo.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Jessica preocupada.

-Si, si… Estoy bien.

-No parece- Ángela me examino el rostro.

-Estoy Bien, no se preocupen.- me aleje rápidamente y entre a mi salón de clases.

Intente poner atención, pero el dolor seguía ahí. Y que todo el mundo me mirara no ayudaba mucho en mi situación, antes de iniciar la clase el profesor de historia me dio las condolencias ya que el nos conocía a Alice y a mi desde que éramos unas niñas.

El dia se paso lentamente, no paraba de ver el reloj de la pared , de mi ultima clase. Contaba segundo por segundo, quería que la tortura terminara.

Minutos después la chicharra sonó, todos salieron corriendo del salón, mientras que yo me tomaba mi tiempo. Caminaba por el ultimo pasillo para salir hacia el estacionamiento, había un grupo de chicas reunidas cuchichiándose y mirando hacia un punto especifico.

Las ignore y segui caminando, cuando Sali.. vi un volvo estacionado en una pequeña acera frente a la entrada principal del edificio. Y en recargado en una de sus puertas, Edward . Con sus gafas oscuras, se veía tan bien.

Camine hacia el, provocando que las chicas me miraran con confusión y curiosidad.

Me pare frente a el y me sonrio.

-Hola Bella- se agacho un poco para darme un tierno beso en la mejilla ,seguido de un calido abrazo, que respondí segundo después.

-Hola Edward.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto mientras me guiaba hacia la puerta del copiloto con su mano en mi cintura.

-Bien Gracias…- ¿habrá notado el nerviosismo de mi voz?.

-Me alegra.

Abrió la puerta del auto y subí rápidamente.

El también subió al auto, mire por la ventana y aquellas chicas tenían su caras sin expresión alguna, en shock.

**Capitulo 3 de esta historia. Aww la escuela me tiene aburrida unas buenas vacaciones no harian daño . HEY MAÑANA ES MI ULTIMO DIA DE CLASES! Hahaha, bueno bueno ni tanto porque hay demasiadas cosas qe hacer.**

**Espero les agrade este capitulo, tarde un poco mas de dos días en terminarlo…**

**DISFRUTENLO!**


End file.
